


A Broken Princess

by LoverboyLance1



Series: A Broken Princess [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: He was so lost in the chaos that he called his mind, that he almost didn’t hear the sniffle beneath him. Snapping his eyes open, he cautiously looked down to a balcony, which he realized to be his friend Marinettes, only to find the girl sobbing in her pink lounge chair. Immediately forgetting his own troubles, he jumped onto the balcony, startling the crying girl. “C-Chat Noir?”





	A Broken Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the events of "Chameleon," and is what I believe would happen if what Lila said truly did happen. But don't worry, I promise a happy ending!

Chat silently leapt across Paris rooftops, his green eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. This, this was freedom. Something that didn’t belong to him as Adrien Agreste, the weak boy that was controlled by his father, the boy who never got what he wanted. Chat huffed at the thought, stopping to rest on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, closing his eyes as he crouched on the ground, hanging his head for a moment, trying to sort through his jumbled, thoughts. He recalled a night a few weeks prior, when they fought an akuma who made people live their worst nightmares. As Chat, he was afraid of his dear lady from telling him he wasn’t enough, which still scared him. But, as Adrien, he was trapped in his room, metal bars surrounding him from all sides. That, that had scarred him. 

He was so lost in the chaos that he called his mind, that he almost didn’t hear the sniffle beneath him. Snapping his eyes open, he cautiously looked down to a balcony, which he realized to be his friend Marinettes, only to find the girl sobbing in her pink lounge chair. Immediately forgetting his own troubles, he jumped onto the balcony, startling the crying girl. “C-Chat Noir?”the girl stuttered out, wiping her eyes with her signature jacket, one that Adrien had come to associate with his creative and happy friend, who seemed to always have a smile for everyone. But now, as he saw the sniffling figure curled up in her chair, he wasn’t so sure what to do. 

“Yeah,” Chat mumbled, his voice low. “That’s me.” Marinette looked at the hero, and looked at the boy with curiosity. “What a-are you doing here?” she asked, straightening slightly in her chair, although not by much. “Well,” the heroine replied, as he went to sit on the balcony railings. “I heard a princess crying.” Marinette tilted her head to the side. “Princess?” she questioned. Chat chuckled, although his smiled didn’t fully reach his eyes. “Yep.” Marinette stood up, walking over and leaning against the railing. “And what does that make you?” Chat thought for a moment before answering. “Your knight in shining armour?” he replied, though it was like he was questioning himself. In true Chat fashion, he leapt off the rail and began to show off his (Chat: Amazing!) muscles. His feature softened as his gaze travelled to Marinette. “So, what do you need me to save you from?” 

Marinette laughed, not a real laugh, more like a huff. “Sorry, kitty,” she murmured. “I don’t really think there’s anything you can do about it.” Chat walked over so he was standing next to the girl. “And what makes you so sure about that?” he asked. “Because I barely know you, and not even my own friends would help me!” Marinette began to sob, and Chat instinctively went to hold her, cradling the shaking figure close to his chest as she cried her heart out, letting all her pain and hurt seep out of her bones as she clung to the boy for dear life. 

The hero was at a loss for words, what did Marinette mean? “Shh, shh,” he said as he pulled the girl closer. “It’s okay, your fine.” Marinette stopped crying, having no more tears left, as she pulled away from the super hero. Chat smiled down at her as her blue bell eyes met his startling green, his smile more sincere than the ones she had come to associate him with. “Please, Princess.” he tried as Marinette began to melt back into his arms. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Marinette slowly fell to the ground, bringing Chat with her, sitting close together as she began to explain what happened. “A-A couple weeks ago,” she began. “A new student c-came to our class. H-Her name is L-Lila Rossi.” Chat’s face turned into a scowl, but Marinette didn’t seem to notice it as she continued. “S-She began to tell the m-most blatant lies to e-everyone, and when I told t-them they weren’t true, all my so called ‘f-friends’ turned on me!” the girl cried, a single tear rolling down her cheek, seemingly not noticing it. Chat did. “I-I ran to the bathroom, but she f-followed me, and t-threatened to ruin all of my friendships. I almost got akumatized Chat!” This was news to Chat’s ears, and his blood began to boil at the thought of Lila cornering Marinette and threatening her, or even worse, the nicest person he knew being akumatized. “I-I didn’t side with her,” Marinette said. “And now,” she choked out a sob. “What she said is true! Alya, my best friend, can’t even look at me! Everyone thinks I’m a monster because Lila told everyone that I cornered her in a bathroom and threatened her! No one even believes me, and I’ve been their friend for years!” Marinette screamed, horrible sobs racking her body as she doubled over. “Chat sat there in shock, unsure of what to do.

After a minute, Marinette’s sorrowful cries quieted down, and she sat back up and leaned against the rail. “But,” she continued, using her sleeve to once again wipe at her face. “You wanna know what the worst part about all of this is?” Chat nodded his head hesitantly. “T-The worst part about all of this is, the one person who knows what she’s saying is a lie, my crush, doesn’t want to expose her, because after all,” Marinette’s shattered gaze travelled to meet his equally pained eyes. “It’s not hurting anyone, right?” Chat rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms, letting her cry and cry, trying to just be there for her as she let out terrible sobs. After about twenty minutes, Chat cradled a sleeping girl, who was tired and pained. He walked over to the latch that lead to her bedroom, opening it and jumping down into the room below, quietly in an attempt to not wake her parents. Marinette let out a soft moan as he gently placed her in her bed, pulling the sheets over her sleeping form. He looked around the room and tried to process all this new information. Lila was hurting his princess. Marinette’s friends had abandoned her. He was her crush.

Chats cheeks slightly reddened as he thought of the last part. He sighed as he was met with the cool night air. As he looked up to the stars and thought of Marinette, so vulnerable and hurt, he knew what he would do. He’d be a better friend for her, he’d be there for her. He would protect her, no matter what.


End file.
